I Bet You
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: Caitlyn loses a bet to Shane fair and square and it leads to some confessions. Shaitlyn one-shot.


The defeated girl stared at the bedroom door that was dark blue and had SHANE'S ROOM. BEWARE! painted in yellow. The boy, Shane of course, smirked his crooked smirk in amusement. She bit her lip, hesitant of what was beyond the mysterious and slightly scary door.

"Deal's a deal, Caitlyn." He whispered in her ear. She would've blushed if not for the situation.

"But... It's your room, Shane. Please no." She whimpered, trembling. Everyone who was a friend of Shane's knew that his room was a nightmare. Year old pizzas, 9 months worth of rotten food. A maid's terrifying dream. How did she even get into this mess? It all started with a bet.  
______

_"Okay. You're not that good at kissing." Caitlyn scoffed, rolling her gray eyes. Shane narrowed his eyes, slightly offended that Caitlyn obviously didn't think he didn't have damn good kissing skills. Which he did. He was Shane Gray._

_"Um, I'm Shane Gray." His response made her roll her eyes. He was such an arrogant jerk. Shane Gray wasn't that good._

_"Shane, you aren't that good at it." She spat, rolling her eyes once again. She was starting to feel like this eye-rolling thing was becoming a habit. He snorted and smirked._

_"Wanna bet?" He knew that one of Caitlyn's weaknesses were bets. Bets, spiders and dares. All tree have actually been combined at some point. She nodded, sure of herself._

_"Alright, so we'll test my skills. If I'm not as good as I say I am," He scoffed and she narrowed her eyes, "I'll have to...." The arrogant rockstar gestured for her to complete his sentence. "Buy me clothes." He frowned. Wasn't she supposed to pick something hard? "From Victoria's Secret." Her smirk grew as his face dropped. Victoria's Secret? Oh no._

_"If you win..." She gestured as he did. "You clean my room with me." Her face dropped as well. "Oh no. No, no, no!"_

_"Why? Scared I'll win?" His taunting grin forced her teeth to grind. "NO. Fine then. Try it." Before Caitlyn knew what was happening, Shane snaked his muscular arms around Caitlyn's waist and pulled her close to him. His lips crashed onto hers. She gave him a shocked look and shoved him off. "Not on me, you idiot!" He blinked, confused. "On who?"_

_"Mitchie, Ella, Peggy, Tess. I don't give a hell. NOT. ON. ME." He gave her a hurt look before walking on, mumbling something about Tess. He came back 5 minutes later with Tess. Shane's lips were messy with pink lipgloss and Tess' hair was in ruins. The very sight made anger boil through Caitlyn's veins._

_"He's good." Tess winked at Shane and he smirked back. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, not caring about her losing._

_"Fine." She hissed, shaking her head and walking away. Anything to get away from them two.  
_______

Now here they were, in front of his room. Damn Shane Gray and his kissing ways. Damn Tess and her crush. Damn bet.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." His voice was strained with traces of laughter. She shot him a glare before going in.

The stench first made her eyes water. "Holy hell!" She screamed, backing up only to bump into the boy. He smirked down at her, obviously not effected by it. "How are you still alive?" She questioned, completely overwhelmed with the foul smell.

"I don't know." He shrugged, not caring. She grabbed a perfume bottle from his dresser near his door(but not before giving him a quizzical look) and sprayed it around the room, holding her nose. Finally, the room smelled decent and she stepped in and practically tripped over a mountain of strangely white clothes.

Shane seemed to have no problem walking into his room and sat down on his mattress, giving Caitlyn his signature crooked grin. She picked up a pizza box, looking quite queasy. Grabbing a large black trash bag she had grabbed before she came, she shoved the pizza box in.

30 minutes later, Caitlyn had barely made a dent and all Shane was doing was talking her ear off. She wore a doctor mask as she looked in a white bowl full of... frozen Ravilois? She scrunched her nose up and set it aside, gagging as the smell reached her. The mask did nothing.

"So then Chevy Chase sat next to me! He was so shocked. I mean, who wouldn't be? Anyway, Jessica Alba sat on the other side of me and I was like-"

"Shane?" She called from his closet, going through his clothes. How did he look so good all the time? All his clothes were dirty.

"Yeah?" He causally asked, probably smiling. "Shut the hell up." She hissed as she shoved all his clothes in three large laundry baskets. "Alright, alright." He sounded slightly hurt but she didn't really care. She actually wanted to pass out.

She walked out of the walk in closet(Yes, a walk in closet. Not a very modest guy, was he?) with one of the baskets. "You gonna wash my clothes too?" His face broke out into one of little boy happiness. The tired girl snorted, one of the things she hated to do. "You are." She replied, smirking as she handed over the basket.

He shook his head, shoving the basket into her gut. "Uh, no. You are." Caitlyn gave him a disgusted look. "Shane, no. I'm cleaning up your room. Not your clothes. You do the clothes!"

This went on for about 20 minutes until he convinced her that he was worthless when it came to washing clothes.

The boy trudged into his laundry room, annoyed. She was supposed to clean his room. Didn't that include clothes? Well, at least she was with him. The defeated girl trailed behind him, the basket in her arms. Sighing, she set it in front of the washing machine and gestured for Shane to come over.

"Alright, so I seperated whites from colors." He nodded slowly and she almost giggled. "So I'll do the whites first." She dumped the basket full of his white clothes into the washing machine, poured in some detergent and turned on the washing machine. "Nothing hard." She exclaimed, smiling at Shane. He nodded and sat on top of the washing machine. "Let's wait."

"Nah, I gotta clean."

"Why are you cleaning?" He seemed annoyed. She gave a confused look. "I lost the bet."

"But still."

"Listen, it's not my fault Tess thinks you're a good kisser." She hissed back, glaring. He blinked, taken back. She was envious of Tess? "What?"

She shook her head, dusting her jeans off. "I've gotta clean." As she climbed up the stairs, his hand gripped her wrist. The surprised girl looked at him, her heart pounding. "Shane, come on. I've gotta clean that pigsty you call a room." Her voice wavered. She wasn't liking where this was leading. And why wasn't he letting go?

"Stay." He murmured, his murky brown eyes blank and his lips curled into a small smile. She opened her mouth, about to make an excuse but really, she didn't have one. She was just terrified of what would happen if she would stay a minute longer. Shaking her head, she shook from his grasp and sprinted up the stairs, the color red being a welcome color on her face.

He called after her but she ignored it, fastwalking to his room. God, why did everything involved with him made her feel? Don't get her wrong, she loves to feel but the feelings he creates for her. They're just so weird and unfamiliar. He just got to the hall of his room when she burst into the room, grabbing trash and stuffing the garbage into the trash.

Shane walked in, watching her intently. The confused girl gulped and shook her head. Why was this room feeling so small? Or was he just closing in on her? She didn't wanna know. "Shane, stop." She mumbled, glancing at the silent boy. He did nothing but walk towards her. Why was he doing this?

Her heart thumped dangerously and she feel like fainting out. Not sure if she was dizzy from Shane walking towards her or the room's smell, Caitlyn sat on the bed. When she figured he came too close, her small hand was placed on her chest to stop him. He looked down at the hand, rasing an eyebrow.

He lightly grabbed it and intertwined his fingers with hers, smiling. She drew in a sharp breath, holding it. "Shane, what are you doing?" Losing her strong demeanor, Caitlyn's voice broke a bit.

"Doing something I should've done before." His reply made her think but she didn't have time as his lips gently pressed upon hers and his open hand flew to her cheek. This time, she didn't shove him off and kissed back, her mind exploding with the feelings he was making her feel. When air was needed, they pulled away.

"What was that?" She questioned, an amused look playing on her features. He smirked.

"I never kissed Tess." Her face broke into one of confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I just wanted you to lose." She thought it over. Realization set in. "You just wanted me over your house?" He nodded slowly, a smile on his red stained lips.

Usually, Caitlyn wouldn't be happy about losing a bet. And she wasn't at first. But now she was damn glad.

Well, can you blame her?


End file.
